1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass pane having a profile strand of a plastic material, disposed in the edge region and having a U-shaped cross-section, especially glass pane intended for direct bonding with the fixing web of a window opening, wherein at the time of application of the adhesive strand which makes the connection with the fixing web, the profile strand of plastic material disposed in the edge region of the glass pane constitutes a no longer plastically deformable intermediate body between the glass pane and the adhesive strand.
2. Background of the Related Art
From DE-OS 34 09 960, it is known to provide an automobile glass pane intended for the direct glazing by glueing to the fixing flange of the window frame by a profile strand of plastic material forming an intermediate body between the glass pane and the fixing flange. In this known construction, the profile strand consists of a plastic material compatible with the adhesive compound, especially one having the same or a similar composition to the adhesive compound. Preferably, this profile strand is extruded, in a process step preceding the true glueing, by means of a suitable extruder nozzle onto the glass surface prepared in a suitable manner. The profile strand is preferably of U-shaped cross-section, the two lateral flanges of the profile strand constituting boundary ribs for the adhesive strand which spreads out sideways during insertion of the glass pane.
In this known glazing method, which may also be termed two-step bonding, the connection of the second adhesive strand with the first, hardened profile strand disposed on the glass pane is made exclusively by adhesion.